


A Call Home

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Old fic written before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Pidge finds a way to contact Earth, and Lance makes a small mistake.





	A Call Home

A loud yell could be heard ringing throughout the castle. Two paladins have been trying to get some sort of signal from earth for awhile now, the small one seems to have done it. “HUNKHUNKHUNK IT WORKED!” Pidges voice screamed trying to get their friends attention. Hunk moved his head from the satellite, that Pidge and him have been building for at least two weeks,“What? What makes you say that?” wrench in hand, the bigger one walked over to Pidge as they frantically pointed to the screen. The glowing blue screen and an notification that said **‘Connection: ONLINE’**. Hunk gasped as the little genius explained. “I don’t think the call will last very long, since we’re so far away, It will stay online for 5 minutes at least” they concluded.  
“Who do we call though..?” Hunk was starting to think, they only had one phone call to make. The question was whether or not to call the Garrison, Hunks Family, Pidges mom, or Lances family. He shook his head to stop himself from over thinking, “Let’s tell the others first”. Pidge nodded and the two walked into the hallways. It was a rare moment of down time, so who knows where they were. “Ten bucks says that Keith or Shiro are in the training room” Pidge joked, which hunk retaliated with “twenty bucks says that they're both there”. They both laughed and headed to the training room, then much to Pidge’s dismay, both Keith and Shiro were there.  
  
“Dammit” Pidge sighed, then began to focus on what they originally came to talk to them about. “HEY LOSERS” Pidge yelled. After stopping the training sequence Shiro wiped some sweat from his forehead as both he and Keith walked up to the other two.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked raising an eyebrow. Pidge ignored what he said and asked where lance and the other two were. “I don’t know where Lance could be but Allura is on the bridge and Coran went to go fix something.” They didn't actually need Allura and Coran for this.

“I saw Lance go into his room. Why do you need all of us?” Keith asked, slightly annoyed that they interrupted his training time. Pidge ran out of the room, and made a B line for Lance's room. Hunk chuckled, “Follow me” and the three walked to the room Pidge called ‘their lab’.

A few minutes later Pidge arrived with a very tired Lance behind them.  
“Pidge wouldn't tell me whats going on. Do you know?” Lance looked at Shiro and Keith. Who just shrugged in response.

“OKAY. what the situation is, is that we finally got a connection to earth-” Pidge began to explain. But was cut off but Shiro and Keith yelling “WHAT!”, Lance on the other hand...he was silent and in disbelief. “Let me finish guys...anyway, after working on the algorithm and a lot of sleepless night, Hunk and I finally got a small connection with earth. The bad news is that once we activate it, it will only last for five minutes...at most...We were just trying to figure out who to call...there's the Garrison, My mother, Hunks family, and Lances family...what do you think?” Pidge explained the best they could and looked to the other three for answers. Shiro had no idea who to call. The garrison didn't give a shit about him when he survived the galra the first time, Keith didn't know...but he did know that Lance was the most homesick. He looked at his friend, who looked like he was about to cry.

“I say Lances family” Keith put his vote in.

Shiro nodded, “I second that, Lance’s family is pretty big and could probably get the news to everyone that the five of us aren't dead.”

Lance could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Hearing his family's voice again would be the best thing in the universe for him. Hunk nodded at Pidge as his vote for Lance to call his family.

“Okay then it’s settled. Lance come over here” Pidge smiled. Then walked Lance through all the tech, it was as easy as using a phone.

Lance was shaking badly. “W...what do I even say to them…”  
  
Keith gave him a reassuring smile, “Explain to them that we’re alive. And that you’re okay, breathe dude. It’ll be okay”  
  
Lance nodded and dialed his mother's number, it rang and rang and rang. The whole group started to loose hope. Then it picked up, “Hello…?” lances voice was shaky. A voice on the other end spoke. “Hello thank you for choosing Pizza Pen what can I get for you?” …………...he misdialed the number. He accidentally called his old local pizza shop instead of his mother.  
The room was tense and silent, Lance fucked up bad, there one chance and they wasted it. But Lance started to think...he remembered that voice.

“Tessa?” he asked the voice on the other line was silent for a moment then spoke.

“....Yeah thats my name...do I know you?”

“Tessa! Its Lance McClain! Your neighbor!” maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

“.....LANCE YOU'RE ALIVE?” the girl on the other end gasped.

“Yeah! Okay listen I haven’t much time, this is the only call I've got and I accidentally called the wrong number. But I need you to give a message to my family. Write this down. ‘This is from Lance, i’m alive and okay, i’m in space with Hunk and Pidge, remember them? Also that Keith guy from last year? He’s here too. So is Shiro, y'know the number one pilot from the garrison that went on the kerberos mission. We’re all alive and well. I wish I could go home. But turns out I have to help save the universe. I know earth thinks we’re all dead so could you pass this note along to everyone. I miss you all and i’ll come home as soon as i can” and Tessa?”

“.....ye..ah?” she sounded like she was going to cry.

“Why don't you throw in a pepperoni pizza with that note, i’ll pay you back when i get home” lance smiled to fight back the tears.

“Of...course..” her voice was fading. Lance looked at the time, not long left.

“Well, times almost up. Thank you for this”

“No...proble-” The connection was lost.

The room fell silent for a few moments...no one knew what to say, Lance looked so broken and upset. How do you comfort someone that just messed up the chance to hear his family's voice. No one knew, but Keith was going to try. He walked up to the blue paladin. “Lance...you got a message to them, that's what matters...they know you’re alive” The room went back to silence, Lance’s footsteps running out of the room were the only thing to be heard. Keith started to go after him, but Shiro grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Give him a few minutes…” Lance was probably in an upset mood, the last thing he probably wanted was company.

  
“Yeah...he did just mess up the chance to talk to his family again..” Pidge stated the obvious, they seemed annoyed and upset but there was a bit of light in their tone.

“That’s just it! He already thinks he’s an unvalued fuck up, doing nothing would make it worse!” Keith protested and tore loose from Shiro’s grip. He ran as fast as he could to lance’s room.

Once there he took a breath and knocked There wasn’t any response at first,  
“Lance? Its Keith..” Keith spoke softly, there was worry in his voice. Soon enough lance opened the door to his dark room, but then he quickly turned his back on his friend.

“What...did you need something?” he sounded like he’d been crying. Keith closed the door behind him, the only lights were the blue ones on the wall.

“I’d ask if you were okay...but i know the answer to that. So I came here to tell you it’s alright” Keith was trying his best to comfort his friend.

“I'm fine...why do you care so much anyway, you should be laughing at my fuck ups like everyone else!” lance turned around to face Keith ”...h-how COULD YOU SAY THAT ITS ALRIGHT! I MESSED UP AGAIN! ONLY I COULD MAKE A MISTAKE LIKE THAT” his face was welling up with tears.

Keith didn't know what to say to that...he didn’t know how to help. The red paladin stepped closer and just hugged him tightly, Lance’s face went right to the crook in his neck as he continued to sob. “They know you’re alive...that’s better than nothing...i promise we’ll get to go home eventually. But right now...we need you here, the team needs you Lance….I need you”

“Y-you’re just saying th...that, I don’t ha...I don't have value to the team...We both know that.” Lance said backing out of the hug, sitting down on his bed and hugging his knees. Keith was right behind him. After sitting down next to Lance, Keith wrapped an arm around Lance. He was about to speak when the overcome went on, it was Allura- “PALADINS TO THE BRIDGE _NOW_ ”

The galra have the worst timing, Keith looked at Lance with a small sigh, “We’d better go, but i’m not done with this conversation”.


End file.
